


a little magpie

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Macro/Micro, Microfic, giant tiny - Freeform, no beta we die like men, old, please its so old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magpie is considered an Ego when she really isnt. She is more or less like Dark, and hides how powerful she is. Unknown to Mark, Magpie lives in his walls outside of Egos Inc and "borrows" what she needs, poping into Egos Inc every time he goes and once on her own. All the clashing power and auras make it hard for her to stay at egos inc over night. She is lacking power from an unknown cause and will grow to her original hight after entering EI.REALLY OLD. NOT UPDATING. Wrote this a year ago, but i thought someone ming enjoy





	a little magpie

Marks house was silent, seemingly there was no living creature in there big enough to make a sound. Unknown to Mark, there, behind his toaster sat a girl, a hood pulled to cover her face in shadow, a beak slicing through it. She glanced wearily around, before sprinting for the bread box, hoping to get some baked goods for the day. She slid to a halt, slamming roughly into the side of the box, before scrambling to the opening, sending glances over her shoulder weary for the return of Mark and his dog, Chica. Swiftly she clambered into the box, seeing a small abandoned bun and a cookie with the same treatment in a conner. With practiced ease the small fae cut out a few chunks of each before wearily leaning out of the box and springing into action, sprinting for home. Just as she got about 3/4 of a way there, she heard the door click open and lots of shouting along with the click clop of doggy feet. Panic forced her to keep running, skidding to a halt behind the toaster she dove through the crack in the wall just as Mark walked in with his friends, joking loudly.

The next day she worked up the courage to listen in on Mark, finding him talking rather loudly and boisterously with an old friend.  
"Hey! I have this really cool thing I want to show you, but just promise not to freak, Okay?" Marks enthusiastic voice jostled her.  
"Hes talking about Egos inc, X" A small voice hissed in her ear.  
Realozation hit her as she hurried through the walls, heading for her special exit. Skidding around the corner she burst out into the ally, darting behind a can waiting for the two males to open the door. When they did she rusbed inside, turning to stand facing them. She felt the power of the place fill her and she seemingly "appeared" infront of them, dipping in a light bow of greating.  
"Markl" She greeted softer, smiling at the start of her nickname. Her black and gray hoodie hung loosely on her, the dark hood pulled down to hide most of her face her bone "mask" becoming a hair clip. Her medium length dark raven hair swayed lightly as she bowed the white streak dipping into the light.  
"Who may this be?" She asked in her normal, cool tone  
Mark seemed to perk up when je saw the other in good health  
"Hey Mag! This is Nate!" He explained in his natural, bouncy voice  
She gave him a once over "Pleasure to meet you, Nate." She whisps of distrust pulling at her.  
"Shall i give him a tour while you check in?" She added in a more exasperated tone as Mark already was bouncing away to studdy the area. He nodded dismissively.  
"Alright, follow me Mr. Sharp." She sighed heading for the doctors office first. Shock was evident on his face as she used his last name.  
"You-" She cut him off. "You think I dont know you, Nathan?" She glanced over her shoulder, meeting his confused gaze. The fae let a smirk ease onto her features before focusing back on the corridor ahead.  
"This is the doctors office" She announced when they arrived at their destination

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for such an abrupt end but old me didnt finish it.


End file.
